


Даже при смехе

by rat_not_cat



Series: A Tree of Life [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Pre-Arrangement, Sumer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: В Шумере у Кроули появляется план.
Series: A Tree of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689307





	Даже при смехе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even in Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179936) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



Кроули придумал новую стратегию, и она обязательно сработает: «Не можешь победить — объединяйся». Он и его противник примерно равны по силе, и в схватке ни один не одержит полной победы. Не то чтобы драка его не привлекала — тем более что это почти всегда влияло на местные религии, сильно раздражая ангела, — просто усилия того не стоили. Для обоих это закончится ущемленным самолюбием и, если не повезет, разговором с начальством о том, как недешевы материальные тела. Проходить через такое в ближайшем будущем у него не было желания, тем более что когда тебя развоплощают, это чертовски больно. Надо опробовать новый план. Он не слишком броский и поэтому сработает, Кроули нутром чуял. В конце концов, вкрадчивость — его второе имя. Он надолго застрял в этом сумасшедшем удивительном мире вдали от соплеменников-демонов, но это значит, что и Азирафель не бывал на Небесах так же давно. Ангел мягкосердечный, воркует над щенками, ободранными коленками и всякими цветочками. Кроули знал, просто _знал_ , что этому мерзавцу одиноко. План, как и все великие планы, был прост и заключался в том, чтобы позволить другой стороне сделать всё самостоятельно. Он найдет Азирафеля, даже позволит победить себя, если нужно, — и пусть чувство вины заставит ангела выслушать бедного-несчастного Кроули. И это станет для него началом конца. _Никто_ не может устоять, когда Кроули включает всю силу убеждения. Удивительно, в какую дичь люди поверят и на что согласятся, услышав в правильный момент четыре нужных слова: «Что в этом плохого?»

Он подготовил речь и репетировал ее несколько месяцев. Речь была отличная, начиналась она со смиренного: «Я знаю, что я демон, а ты ангел, но у нас же получилось не воевать друг с другом в Эдеме. Ты сам сказал, что это в моей природе и я ничего не могу поделать...» — и переходила к тому, что Азирафель единственный, кто тоже понимает, каково это — быть на Земле всё это время. Дальше надо будет действовать по обстановке — может, поговорить о красоте природы или о том, какие забавные штуки иногда творят люди, — зависит от того, куда пойдет разговор. Может, даже лучше с этого начать. Ангелу придется отвечать что-нибудь, и тогда Кроули подведет беседу к неловкой паузе и — этим поворотом он гордился — убежит, чтобы Азирафель не видел его слез. Эту часть он тщательно отрепетировал перед зеркалом. Правдоподобно моргнуть — вот что потребовало уйму времени на отработку. Затем на лице появляется выражение недоумения — и быстро прячется. Потом нужно еще раз моргнуть. От зарождающегося ужаса и стыда глаза раскрываются чуть шире, на них вот-вот навернутся слезы — и вот он уже за дверью, чтобы не успеть расхохотаться. После этого надо занять выжидательную позицию — он хорошо умеет ждать в засаде. Он вынудит Азирафеля самому найти его, самому напомнить про этот разговор. С каждым разом их общение будет становиться все проще и естественнее. Он поведет ангела по широкой, усыпанной цветами дороге, будет постоянно благодарить за его общество — пока они не дойдут до точки, когда легкий толчок приведет к падению. Кроули будет смеяться все время, пока ангел летит вниз, — и не так уж важно, придет ли за это благодарность и кого пришлют Азирафелю на замену.

***  
Азирафеля он нашел в Уре, в уютной комнате с хорошим естественным светом. Ангел сидел на земле скрестив ноги, окруженный глиняными кирпичиками, которые, похоже, исклевала спятившая курица.

— Привет, — сказал Кроули из дверного проема, отчего Азирафель вздрогнул и чуть не уронил табличку, которую изучал. Кроули волновался. Он долго не встречался с ангелом, и после стольких лет ему было непривычно видеть кого-то, хоть немного схожего с ним.

— А, это ты. Что тебе нужно? — Азирафель встал, аккуратно отложив табличку.

Кроули взглянул на нее. Это было почти похоже на...

— Эй, они что, научились писать по-настоящему? Кажется, еще совсем недавно рисовали картинки из палочек. Что ты читаешь? Ты подрабатываешь ангелом — хранителем архивов? И, знаешь, ничего личного, но _что_ ты ел все это время?

Он осекся, осознав, что его несет и что вряд ли он добьется чего-нибудь грубостью. Азирафель смотрел на него довольно странно.

— С тобой все в порядке? Ты, э... что-нибудь употреблял?

Кроули заставил себя расслабиться, прислониться к дверному косяку и ссутулиться, как будто говоря: «Не обращай на меня внимания, я совершенно безвредный». Ему хотелось, чтобы ангел сел и успокоился, а не стоял с таким видом, будто обидное замечание только сейчас дошло до него. Кроули бросил взгляд на одну из табличек.

— «Госпожа всех божественных сил, лучезарно сияющая...» [1] Очень поэтично. И как ты тут поживаешь? — спросил Кроули, нацепив самую искреннюю из своих фальшивых улыбок. Или самую фальшивую из искренних, теперь сложно было различить. — Я тебя не видел с... с каких пор?

— С тех пор, как экзорцист изгнал тебя из твоего собственного тела? — подсказал Азирафель.

Кроули усмехнулся:

— Да уж. Неловко вышло.

Он вдохнул поглубже и перешел к делу:

— Я был в Вавилоне в прошлом месяце, потом заскочил в Киш. Он, кстати, разросся, я его еле узнал. Хотел проведать пару знакомых — и никого не застал. Порасспрашивал по округе, но нашел только внука одного из них. Я не думал, что меня не было так долго, я точно не собирался так надолго пропадать... — он умолк.

— Они не слишком долговечны, да? — проговорил Азирафель отстраненно, будто глядя на кого-то, кого уже не было в комнате.

— Ага, — вздохнул Кроули, чувствуя, что до победы рукой подать.

Молчание. Все еще молчание. _Ну давай уже, Азирафель!.._

— Знаешь, Ази...

— Полагаю, мне следует...

— Прости, что ты хотел сказать?

— Нет-нет, продолжай, пожалуйста.

Вежливый сукин сын. _Безмозглый_ вежливый сукин сын. Ладно, едем дальше.

— Всё здесь происходит так быстро, да? Кажется, у тебя есть всё время мира, потом обернешься — а все, кого ты знал, уже умерли. Ну то есть у нас с тобой были, конечно, разногласия, и еще начальство подзуживает: «Ползи туда, устрой скандальчик», «Изгони этого демона из города», — но, если ближе посмотреть, что они там знают? Нас только двое навер... внизу... здесь, — и я тут подумал...

Брови Азирафеля, кажется, уже не могли взлететь выше. Слова об умерших друзьях в Вавилоне и Кише, похоже, задели его за живое. «Жаль, что это правда», — прошептал предательский голос в голове Кроули.

— Я пытаюсь сказать... — В памяти всплыли незнакомое юное лицо и чужие слова: «Дед умер десять лет назад». Он отогнал воспоминание и выпалил:

— Я пытаюсь сказать, _язнаюяангелатыдемон_...

— Что, прости?

— Э... А, да. Я, похоже, подзабыл древний язык ангелов. Эм... ну, хоть мы и по разные стороны, я подумал... я хотел спросить...

Он чувствовал, как ручеек мыслей пересыхает под нетерпеливым взглядом Азирафеля. Он и забыл уже, каково это — говорить с тем, кто человеком не является и на вопрос «Что в этом плохого?» может дать развернутый ответ, в котором будут упоминаться пламенные мечи, небесное воинство и все прочее. Хоть это и Азирафель, у которого, когда дело касается ангельского оружия, руки довольно дырявые.

— Да?

На хрен Вавилон, на хрен Киш, на хрен Аккад, Ашшур и Урук заодно! Кому вообще нужны смертные друзья? И без них полно работы.

— Я подумал... — («Только мы двое понимаем, как иметь дело с людьми, знаем, каково это, когда они умирают от старости в тридцать пять лет. Тебе когда-нибудь бывает грустно, Азирафель? Нет не "грустно", лучше сказать...») — ...не хочешь выпить... как-нибудь, ну то есть если ты не очень занят?..

Его опять несло.

— Выпить?

Он ошибался. Брови Азирафеля могли взлететь еще выше.

— Ага. Со мной. Больше никто не поймет моих шуток про пещеру Ласко.

«А это-то откуда вылезло?» — удивился он. Азирафель, похоже, был на грани паники.

— Послушай, это очень... любезно с твоей стороны, если ты простишь мне выбор слова, но мне не кажется, что нам есть что сказать друг другу, как считаешь?

Кроули натянуто улыбнулся. Он прошел по всему Междуречью и везде получал одни и те же ответы: «Бабушка? Уж двадцать лет как в могиле», «Здесь такого нет», «Дед умер десять лет назад», «Ох, мне так жаль, ее не стало на прошлой неделе. Она ведь была уже совсем старая». Он и в самом деле хотел выпить — с тем, кто доживет до следующей встречи. Кроули открыл рот, собираясь включить всю силу убеждения, — и застыл: он моргнул, хотя не собирался этого делать. Вот она — мысль, которую он вытеснял из головы: он любил действовать вкрадчиво, позволяя людям одурачивать самих себя; _он лгал с помощью правды._ Он ощутил, как внутри зарождается самый настоящий ужас, а очертания ангела начали расплываться. Надо побороть это чувство, использовать его, ведь это будет так убедительно...

— Я... Азирафель... («Тебе не жаль этих бедняг? Ты не мечтаешь, чтобы мы могли что-нибудь сделать для них?» — подсказывал ему его вкрадчивый ум.)

— Мне одиноко, Азирафель, — услышал он свой голос, потом развернулся и сбежал, не в силах взглянуть в лицо своему врагу, страшась и надеясь, что ангел будет его догонять.

Он остановился, только когда город остался далеко позади.

Никто не стал догонять его.

Он был один.

1 Энхедуанна, гимн богине Инанне. Один из первых поэтических текстов, у которого известен автор. [ вернуться ]

**Author's Note:**

> «Даже при смехе может болеть душа, и радость может окончиться скорбью». Книга Притчей Соломоновых 14:13.


End file.
